This description relates to mapping attributes of keyed entities.
Various systems have the ability to map data from an input (or “origin”) system or format to an output (or “destination”) system or format. The mapping process may include applying a transformation function to input data and storing the results as output data, according to a mapping. A “mapping” may be defined that specifies relationships between attributes of input data and attributes of output data. The mapping process may result in the input data being loaded into a system as the output data, for example, or may result in the input data being transformed into the output data, or both. The content of the input or output data may include data values that, in some cases, represent metadata describing characteristics of other data. In some systems, mapping operations are performed in the context of Extract, Transform, and Load (ETL) processing.